1. 記憶 (Kioku, "Memory")
Kioku ("Memory") ist der Charakter Song der auf Clare basiert. Er ist Track Nummer 01 im Claymore Album. Er wird von Clares Japanischen Synchronsprecherin gesungen im Refrain setzt jedoch noch eine Männliche Stimme ein. Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 pxShinshoku no tsukiakari Shuuaku wo terashi dasu Haiiro ni somaru sora Kuroi hane habatakezu ni Nageki no chi no ame ni utarete Fushoku shite yuku hana no shizuku Yami ni dakarete ochite yuku Nageki no chi no ame ni utarete Fushoku shite yuku hana no shizuku Yami ni dakarete ochite yuku Kono karada kiesatte mo Horobi yuku sadame demo Anata wo aishita kioku dake wa Nando demo yomigaeru Watashi ga watashi dearu Koto no akashi wo Shimeshite kureru Dare demo sou e wo muketa yasarenu kako no kizuato wo Seoikite yuku mono kanashimi ni maketakunai tsuyoku aru tame ni ima subete ni kaete kono kioku dake mamori tsuzukeru chi no hate ni ankoku no taiyou mo ga nomareteku kurenai no shinkai ni shizundeku towani zutto yami no beru kanaderu senritsu aza warau monokuro no piero kai nara shiteku kairaku wo kokoro kara yasurageru basho gaarutosureba kitto kono kioku to tomoni aru anata gasobaniireba watashi ga watashi no mama ikiteru imi wo ataete kureru ushinatta nin no taisetsu sato kanashimi wo tsuyoku ikiteku kakugo ni kaete toki ni anata no sugata watashi ni kasaneawase watashi no naka ni ikitsuzuke teru kioku no kakera nageki no chi no ame ni utarete fushoku shiteiku hana no shizuku yami ni dakarete ochite yuku Kono karada kiesatte mo Horobi yuku sadame demo Anata wo aishita kioku dake wa Nando demo yomigaeru Watashi ga watashi dearu Koto no akashi wo Shimeshite kureru Dare demo sou e wo muketa yasarenu kako no kizuato wo Seoikiteyuku mono kanashimi ni maketakunai tsuyoku aru tame ni ima subete ni kaete kono kioku dake mamori tsuzukeru Englische Übersetzung Intrusive moonlight illuminates the ugliness Black wings aren't taking flight but the sky is dyed gray Stricken by rain of the blood of grief A drop of a withering flower Cradled in the darkness, it falls ... Even if this body fades away Even if its a fate that goes to ruin Only this "Memory" of loving You, Shows to me the proof that no matter how many times I am reborn, I am me, living on, carrying the scars of the past that won't heal, that everyone turned their back on I don't want to lose to sadness, because it is strong now, in place of all else, I keep protecting only this "Memory" At the end of the earth The dark black sun is swallowed, sinking into a deep crimson sea for eternity, forever playing a melody on darkness's bell a sneering clown in black-and-white enjoying the pleasure of control If there was a place where I could feel truly safe, I'm sure it would be beside this "Memory" As long as you are near you give a meaning to my living on as myself. The importance of the ones I have lost, and my sadness for them, changes to "resolve" to live strong, and in times taking on your presence and making it part of mea piece of "Memory" continuing on in me Deutsche Übersetzung    Aufdringliche Mondlicht leuchtet die Hässlichkeit Schwarze Flügeln sind nicht Flug nehmen. aber der Himmel ist gefärbt, grau Betroffenen durch Regen des Blutes der Trauer Ein Tropfen einer vernichtenden Blume In der Dockingstation in der Dunkelheit, fällt es... Auch wenn diese Körper vergeht Auch wenn es ein Schicksal, das geht ins Verderben Nur diese "Erinnerung" an loving You, Zeigt mir dem Beweis, dass Egal wie viele Male ich wiedergeboren bin, bin ich mir, Leben auf, die Narben der Vergangenheit, die heilen wird nicht tragen, dass jeder den Rücken eingeschaltet Ich will nicht zur Trauer zu verlieren, weil es jetzt stark ist, anstelle von allem, Ich halten nur das "Gedächtnis" beschützt. Am Ende der Erde Die dunkle schwarze Sonne wird verschluckt, ein tief purpurrote Meer versinken für die Ewigkeit, für immer eine Melodie zu spielen, bei Dunkelheit die bell höhnische Clown in schwarz/weiß genießen das Vergnügen des Steuerelements Gäbe es ein Ort, wo ich wirklich sicher fühlen konnte, Ich bin sicher, dass es neben dieser "Speicher" Solange Sie in der Nähe sind Sie geben einen Sinn, als mich mein Geld auf. Die Bedeutung der, die ich verloren habe, und mein Bedauern für sie, Änderungen an "lösen", starke, Leben und jederzeit auf Ihre Präsenz und machen es Teil des Mea Stück in "Gedächtnis" in mir weitermachen Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Songtexte